


if you're a monster, so am i

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: ... Vamp Fai makes that pretty obvious though, Blood Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Kurogane POV, M/M, Vampire Fai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane brushed his knuckles down Fai’s back. “Go ahead,” he said, and bared his neck ever so slightly.</p><p>Fai’s fingers tightened around Kurogane’s shoulders, and sank his fangs into Kurogane’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're a monster, so am i

**Author's Note:**

> TRC just begs for this kinda stuff.
> 
> And I also like Kurogane having to mentally process what he's made Fai become.
> 
> I do not own _Tsubasa_. Thanks for reading!

Fai’s heavy breathing, hot against his earlobe, drew Kurogane’s attention back away from the hazy, fuzzy feeling filling his head. Blonde hair tickled his neck as Fai gripped his shoulders, dropping his head in the curve between Kurogane’s shoulder and neck.

Kurogane brushed his knuckles down Fai’s back. "Go ahead," he said, and bared his neck ever so slightly.

Fai’s fingers tightened around Kurogane’s shoulders, and sank his fangs into Kurogane’s neck.

He didn’t wince at the two distinct jabs of pain. He would never get used to the feel of Fai’s fangs in his skin, even if the mage hardly ever used his fangs. Usually he had to initiate the feeding himself.

Fai hadn’t drank in awhile. His lack of hesitation before the bite. His fingernails digging into Kurogane’s shoulder. His hand moving up to tug at Kurogane’s hair, infinitesimally holding his head to the side.

Kurogane blew out a breath and closed his eyes. He would feel the effect of the blood leaving his body soon enough. He would bear the two symmetrical marks beneath the bruises on his skin. He would handle the pain of those marks, and the wounds Fai’s nails were digging into his bare skin.

He deserved all of that, for making Fai into the monster that he was at this second. For making a choice that hadn’t been his, for going through with a decision that had changed Fai’s life entirely, for causing Fai to become something he most likely probably hated. Kurogane had given him _another_ reason to hate himself.

That part left a bitter taste in his mouth, not unlike the blood running down his neck.

Once in awhile, Kurogane would mentally goad Fai into drinking him dry, sucking the life blood out from two little marks or the gash on his arm. Fai never does. Kurogane wasn’t one for overdramatic _woe is me’_ s, and besides, he had a score to settle. And if he wasn’t there, Fai wouldn’t live, and then this would have all been for naught. And if _they_ weren’t there, where would those kids be? Truly, Kurogane couldn’t afford to die right now.

So Fai doesn’t drink him dry, and Kurogane wouldn’t let him right now, anyway.

He was leaving him lightheaded, however, which made Kurogane reach forward to grab a fistful of Fai’s hair, pulling him away with a jerk of his hand. He felt Fai’s fangs tear at his skin, and the blood merge with sweat, tickling as it trickled past his collarbone.

"Kuro-san," Fai grumbled, throatily, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. "That wasn’t smart. Your neck."

"I don’t care." Kissing him now would result in a torn-up lip, which was more problematic than a bruised neck, so Kurogane pulled the mage closer to capture his neck instead.

Fai hummed, his fingers against Kurogane’s hair becoming less constrictive and more embracing. "Kuro-san, you don’t have fangs."

Kurogane smirked. "Doesn’t mean I can’t leave a mark," he said, and silently delighted in the way that Fai’s laugh turned to a groan as he bit and sucked at his skin.


End file.
